Not the ending they wanted
by fliff
Summary: The barrel of the colt felt icy against the back of his head, Dean froze in mid motion. He slowly raised his hand holding up in the air the jawbone like blade. "Drop the blade Dean!" Castiel commanded his voice was stern. "Not a chance Cas." Dean replied. Major character death, trigger warning. Slight Destiel I think...


**Author's notes:**

I used the prompt of "_A gun is placed to the back of a man's head and he is instructed to say his last words._"

Please forgive the fact that I am a sadist and enjoy killing Characters. The whole mark of Cain thing, I feel like its eating Dean from the inside and turning him in to something darker and darker and maybe even demon like. This prompt let me explore a situation where Dean wouldn't be able to come back from what the mark did to him.

Major character death, trigger warning. Slight Destiel I think...

* * *

**This was not how he wanted all of it to end**

The barrel of the colt felt icy against the back of his head, Dean froze in mid motion. He slowly raised his hand holding up in the air the jawbone like blade.

"Drop the blade Dean!" Castiel commanded his voice was gruff and stern. There was no sign of fear or indecision in his tone.

"Not a chance Cas." Dean replied. His only thoughts were of a way to get the gun from Cas so he wouldn't get shot. His hand burn to turn the first blade on Cas; to cut in to flesh, to draw the life out of him. Once that thought would have scared him; it would have forced him to question his every action, but now the burden of the mark forced away all uncertainty and left in its place a strong desire to kill.

"Then I insist you say your last words, Dean." Cas told him, pressing the colt further against his scalp.

"You wouldn't shoot me Cas, you've done everything in your power to protect me up till now." Dean said with a cynical note in his tone.

"My actions of the past don't change what you have become. You've left me with little choice." Cas cocked the gun preparing to pull the trigger.

Dean didn't make any sign of moving, Castiel took this as a chance to reach for the blade. He grabbed the blade and tried to tug it free from his grip, but Dean would not let it go without a fight. Dean jerked back and spun around to face the former angel. He quickly took hold of Cas' hand that held the colt and forced it away from him and shoved Cas back until he slammed flat against the wall.

Cas squirmed trying to free himself from the position Dean now had him trapped in.

As a human Castiel had nowhere near the strength he'd had as an angel and apparently not as much as Dean either. The only thing Cas could manage to do was twist Dean's wrist until he dropped the blade.

"Dean!" Cas Shouted hoping to draw back the righteous man from the blood thirsty state he was in. Dean responded by trying to force the Colt out of Cas' grip, the former angel pulled free of his hold and forced the barrel of the colt against Dean's chin. The man stopped moving.

"I will shoot you Dean, last chance." He growled.

A moment of sanity creped over dean as the effects of the blade weakened.

"Please shoot me Cas." Dean said closing his eyes. "This won't stop till you do." He opened his eyes again and looked down at Cas. All the rage that had been in his eyes before had faded, now all that remained was the all too familiar sadness. "Please Cas." He begged. His voice was soft.

Cas stared at him unmoving for a moment, letting the Colt slowly lower away from him. In that moment he could no longer bring himself to shoot Dean. As he'd done so many times before all he wanted to do was to help him.

"Cas, I love you." Dean said in a tone barely over a whisper. It took Cas a second to register what he'd said. That second delay in his reaction made what Dean did next even more shocking. He reached up with his free hand and took a hold of the Colt and forced Cas' finger down on the trigger.

The spray of hot blood and the metallic taste of it in his mouth startled him and he had no time to react before he was pulled down to the ground with Dean. He scrambled to get up, but he didn't make it far before the sight that lay out before him made his knees give out.

There was blood everywhere and the pool of it that lay beneath Dean grew bigger and bigger with every passing second. Cas reached for Dean gripping on to his clothes pulling himself closer to the other man's cooling form. Never in his thousands of years had the sight of blood made him feel sick, but now it made his stomach tern. Cas lowered his head until his forehead pressed against Dean's chest. There was no rise and fall beneath him.

Cas drew in a long breath and let it out as a screaming sob. This was not how he wanted all of it to end. He gasped for air as the tears began to flow. The tears dripped down on the fabric of Dean's clothing mixing with the blood.

Drawing in a deep breath Cas spoke in a shaking voice. "I love you, Dean."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I hope that was not the worst thing you you've read and I apologize for the emotional pain I've put you throw.


End file.
